Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180318183440
Arendelle changed during the time since three royal princess sisters of Arendelle, Elsa, Breha and Anna have grown up to be less isolated in other, different, unique, bigger, richer, better looking places/palaces/castles/kingdoms away from Arendelle without each other during the separation since the childhood accident back when Elsa was eight while Breha was seven whereas their other Anna was only just five back then; On one hand, Frost, Ice, Snow Princess Elsa grew up to be less isolated in the more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, cold, winter, snow castle/palace/kingdom of ice away from Arendelle without Anna the exact same way Gust, Air, Wind Princess Breha also grew up to be less isolated in the other more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, sky, air, cloud castle/palace/kingdom without Anna too. On the other hand, Princess Anna grew up to be not only just anything else more than just another Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal princess of Arendelle but also less isolated in another, different kingdom away from Arendelle without Elsa and Breha too. The streets seemed dark and dreary, and the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle as a whole seemed unwelcoming. It neither gave twenty one year old Elsa nor twenty year old Breha the creeps at all but it emotionally broke their hearts to see theirs and Anna's childhood home in such a state. As the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle disappeared through the tree line since theirs and Anna's whole entire less isolated lives away from Arendelle seemed to grow heavier than ever. Elsa and Breha felt the need to check out inside of theirs and Anna's childhood home in case if anything else bad happened to theirs and Anna's childhood home. They were sure why they've came back to visit Arendelle, but they've had to check out inside of theirs and Anna's whole entire childhood home everywhere inside of the kingdom of Arendelle in order to bring back their childhood memories, including theirs and Anna's old, former bedroom. However, theirs and Anna's bedroom had beeen entirely empty and quiet for past years since the childhood accident happened in the ballroom of Arendelle which it saddened Elsa and Breha worse and worse than ever and it made Olaf and Clara felt beyond bad for Elsa and Breha. "You and Breha miss Arendelle very much, don't you, Elsa?" Olaf asked Elsa in pity. "You and Elsa miss your other sister, Anna very much, don't you, Breha?" Clara also asked Breha in pity too. Elsa and Breha sadly nodded their heads yes before Elsa spoke. "Every year since the childhood accident happened because I wasn't careful enough to prevent that from happening." "This is the kingdom where we lived together with not just each other, not just our parents nor our servants either but also with our other sister, Anna too." Breha added. "That was until the childhood accident and we would've still gotten to live together in Arendelle with still not just each other but also with our parents, everyone else from Arendelle and our other sister, Anna and instead, we're are already now a tale of three long lost royal princess sisters of Arendelle who have grown up to be less isolated in other, different rich kingdoms away from Arendelle without each other." "I wish the accident never happened." Elsa said. "Me too." Breha added.